It's G O N E
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: alternative ending for INSANITY. two years later, at least she remembers his name : ROXASNAMINÉ


**It's G O N E**

**.one x shot.**

**.roxas x naminé.**

**As promised here is the **

**oneshot that follows **

**INSANITY. You don't have**

**to have read INSANITY to**

**understand it, but it might**

**help it make a lot more sense**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Roxas stood outside the door of Naminé's room, leaning casually against the wall. He was now 22 years old, Naminé about 20. He hadn't seen her for two whole years, he wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. Yeah, he had missed her. Yes, she was the only one in his thoughts. But he couldn't get over his last visit.

Not seeing her was a lot better then having to put up with her not even realizing who he was, he couldn't handle that. After his last time visiting her, he swore he'd never visit her again.

Now she was better though, she was leaving the asylum today, and Cloud had told him he could have the day off to see her.

He wasn't nervous, of course, he wasn't sure what she'd say/think/remember/etc. What if she didn't remember him? What if she had completely forgotten him over the past two years? Then what would he do? He couldn't just go up to her and say "Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm madly in love with you and you've completely forgotten about me but..."

No, that idea was a failure.

He jumped up as the door to her room slowly opened. Other worker's at the asylum looked at him, chuckling under their breaths and whispering words to each other. He didn't care about what they thought about him though, he was perfectly happy caught up in his own little world.

He watched her walk out, her body shaking with fright. Was she scared of leaving? Did she not realize she had left this place before?

Behind her stood Cloud, an unreadable expression on his face. He walked over to Roxas, patting the younger man on the shoulder, "Namine this is..."

"...Roxas?" Her voice quivered softly.

Roxas didn't respond. Did that mean she remembered him? Had Cloud told her his name before they even walked out? Did she just have a flashback and think that maybe he was an old friend?

He really needed to stop asking himself questions.

"You two have a lot to catch up on. So go run off, I'll take your shifts Roxas." Cloud gave Roxas a reassuring smile before running off.

This was awkward.

**x**

They were walking on a sidewalk along a less populated road. Neither one of them had said much, both of them basking in the uncomfortable silence. He noticed her shaking, though he wasn't sure whether or not it was nerves or she was actually cold.

"You cold?" he finally asked, tired of seeing the girl shake.

Her ocean eyes looked up from her feet, taking a glance into his own, "Kind of."

He took off his light jacket, he didn't really need it anyways, and wrapped it around her small frame, "That better?"

She nodded her head up and down swiftly, and he could've sworn he saw a bright pink tinge come upon her cheeks.

It was silent once again, only the sound of an occasional car and their feet against the sidewalk could be heard.

"It comes in bits in pieces." She whispered. She brushed a blonde hair from in front of her face, tucking it behind her ear, "My memories. I...I knew you?"

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"Your picture's been on my wall for years. I couldn't remember who you were though. For a while I thought you were my Uncle...I think. I...I don't know..." She looked away from him, focusing her attention back down at her feet, "It was a picture of you in a coat, the one all the new comers wear. An intern coat. I was your patient wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"You..." She stopped walking, looking back up from her feet, "Let me live what I had been longing for for such a long time. You let me out and showed me places that no one else could take me."

"Naminé maybe..."

"I loved you?"

He turned around to look at her, his eyes wide. She looked hurt, confused, helpless...

...alone.

"Yeah, yeah you did."

She took a step away from him, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." She didn't finish her sentence, running away from him."

"Naminé! Naminé, wait!" He ran after her. He hadn't ever seen someone run so fast before, ever, "Naminé, stop!"

She didn't stop. She just kept running.

He sped up, realizing she wasn't going to slow down.

He finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm in his hand, "Naminé!"

She was sobbing, "I...I'mmm...s...s...sooo...soo...orry."

"Shhh..." He pulled her into him, wrapping her tightly in his embrace, "Naminé, you didn't do anything wrong..."

"B...but..." Her crying died down just enough for him to understand him, "I f...forgot...you..and you were so...so...n..nice..to me..a...and..I...f...forgottttt."

He ran his fingers through her hair, able to feel her tears soaking through his shirt, "Naminé..." he cooed affectionately, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears, "You...loved me?"

He nodded his head, causing her to smile. That's exactly what she needed to hear.

"I remember, us...dancing..." She whispered, "I remember everything."

"That's good...everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's like an old dream, a good dream, I can see bits and pieces of it playing in my mind. We went to a park...and..."

"Naminé, I don't care what you remember and what your forgot. As long as you love me I'm happy."

Wow, maybe he shouldn't have said that. It sounded really cheesy.

Her cheeks darkened to an almost crimson color.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Haha! You're blushing!"

"Roxas!" she whined, punching him on the arm, "Be nice to the helpless crying girl!"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

She was back, her insanity was gone.

Roxas could never be happier.

**x**

**I wish this didn't suck so badly**

**it didn't turn out how I wanted but**

**oh well...there's your oneshot!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**

**Keep watch for my next .roxas x naminé. fic!**


End file.
